


Firecracker

by SunderedSunlight (InfernalMachette)



Series: Ramwood assholery [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMachette/pseuds/SunderedSunlight
Summary: Scattered musings of a now sober gang leader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fruitsmack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsmack/gifts).



So there’s not really much that he could do to avoid this. Geoff Ramsey was hopelessly in love and the subject of his affection was a mad man. Ok so really he was a madman too, maybe more so. That didn’t change the fact that it probably shouldn’t be considered sane for their idea of a date to be stealing a cop cruiser and crashing it hard into a bank. They were a pair of as Jack put it “Complete buffoons with a idiotic death wish.” That didn’t stop them from jumping out the car together at the last moment and laughing their lungs out as they ran away holding hands. Geoff was in love and Ryan Haywood was a dangerous man. 

It was dangerous, bit Geoff was worse. He was a firecracker, he was a smashed bottle as a weapon, brass knuckles smashed into the side of someone’s face, a bloody mouth missing a tooth, he tasted like fireball and smelt like bar smoke. Vertigo incarnate. Geoff Ramsey was intoxicating and he chose who he wanted to enthrall. So he picked Ryan, a soft spoken Georgia Peach with the ass to suit, a chiseled jawline and the baby blues to match. Ryan with long golden hair that he dyed black to keep up appearances. Geoff liked it blonde, soft and golden. Ryan tasted like diet coke and smelt like bar smoke. They met in a hazy room washed with dim orange light and Ryan looked like fire, Geoff wanted to throw himself into the flames. They tangled like ivy, on some kind of old church, Ryan reminded him of church because of the reverence he felt around him. Hozier song… He mumbled scattered lyrics into Ryan’s neck. 

It was weird, Geoff adored Ryan the moment he set eyes on him but they didn’t have sex that night. Didn’t even want to. He just wanted to hold him, kiss him and press every inch of his body to Ryans. Wanted everything from Ryan but, at the right speed for once. The trademark Geoff Lazer Ramsey light speed was suddenly scary for once. Everything was scary about it because he didn’t know how to handle caring about a person so deeply. It was stupid and impulsive to care so fast, so that at least was normal for him. They were pressed up against a air condition unit on a roof, hoping to god the cops wouldn’t find them. Everything smelt like gunsmoke and hot concrete. They pressed close and he needed Ryan just as much as he always did, with every inch of his being. Kissing again he tried to consume every inch of him desperate to witness him. Then Jack’s in his ear and they’re jumping off the roof down a fire escape. 

Geoff was hopelessly in love, thank god Ryan was too. Moments stretched into infinity and compressed into nothing all at once, like being curled up next to each other on the couch watching some Hitchcock. Knowing how much his boyfriend adored Hitchcock’s movies Ryan had purchased “The Birds” on blu-ray and surprised him with it already set up in their home theater. Geoff had nearly cried at how sweet it was, especially after such a long day of shitty negotiations. Pressing his face into his chest to hide his blush he had clung to him for a couple minutes to regain his composure, and being the perfect boyfriend he was Ryan had just quietly held him stroking his back letting him have his moment. 

His memories were scattered. When he had been young his memory hadn’t even been incredibly linear but as he’d gotten older, drunk more, used more drugs and gotten deeper into crime Geoff had lost all sense of the passage of time. He felt like his tenth birthday was a week ago and that he had waited five years to go on a date that had happened two days after he was asked on it. 

Rational reality and understanding it had all slipped away from him probably before he was 15. So the world felt like jello, it made holding anything down hard because he couldn’t keep track of his own breaths let alone relationships. People had worked around it, Jack bless his soul had dragged Geoff down to earth enough to run his crew. Gavin who he considered his son had taught him how to remain present long enough to hold a conversation through his own incoherence. Michael had shown him how to hold his hands steady enough to help out with constructing some of the more simple wiring in bombs. Ray had taught him how to filter his incoherence well enough to feel stable when he was drifting with a laugh and a sharp witty joke. Jeremy had shown him how to shake off the worst of the jitters when he had started getting sober, how to jump and punch enough to breathe. 

They all contributed little parts but none of them could compare to Ryan. The man was a anchor, steady, rational and patient. He seemed to have a six sense for when to entertain the nonsense Geoff rambled and when to gently pull him back down to earth, making sure his descent was slow and kind as to not freak him out and hurt him. That wasn’t to say it was all one sided, while Ryan acted as a anchor Geoff bought whimsey colour and light into his life. They didn’t talk all too much about their pasts but sometimes a dark fire lit behind Ryans eyes leaving them burnt out and hollow the day after. Geoff didn’t criticise the blood and gore that appeared to put out the fires, he just cleaned his boyfriends hands gently and ran a brush through his hair to make sure they got all the gristle out. Pointed him towards men who deserved the wrath. He didn’t try to force him into a cage and stamp out the urges, just bought as much joy as he could to keep the warm waters flowing through Ryan’s eyes to stop the fires from setting in the first place. 

Symbiosis. A term Gavin blurted out and defined not too long ago for Geoff. Equinox. Something he didn’t really think was a real thing that could happen between two people, before he met Ryan. There was something magical about knowing when to give your partner space and when to press every inch of your being to them, having it be instinctual was something that he cherished even more. He adored every second, waking up in sun filled crisp white sheets tangled in his boyfriend's arms had become the only way he wanted to turn conscious. They laid together, Ryan taking a long drag from some innocent nicotine cigarette. The temptation was too great and pressing their lips together Geoff sucked the smoke out of him, more intoxicated by the dazed warm look on his face than anything else could get him. 

“Hey….”  
“Hey yourself. Whats up?”  
“I love you.”  
“I’d hope so we’ve been dating for five years now Geoff.”  
“Has it really been that long?”  
“Surprisingly, yea.”  
“Well?”  
“Yeah, I love you too.”


	2. Blood Ballad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of poems written by Geoff, with titles in bold

**Blood Ballad**

Take my hand  
held with scars  
Bullet holes  
scattered like stars

I have seen  
your heart grow  
from stone

I held no intention  
of melting the snow  
but you smiled once  
so I asked again

Will you love me  
as more than a friend

The whiskey fades  
and he blood spill stops  
We'll be friends until we  
DROP

**Tender**

A cheek thats seen war  
A heart that's broken more  
I have no right,  
To hold so tight  
But it's you who asks

 

**D minor**

Desert, Dust, Dirt, Dowel, Dead  
You give me grief  
Burry your own mess

 

**Penny mic**

Take out your earphones  
You asked for my word  
So take it

 

**Bad dog**

Stop shaking your head  
You said blood was soluble

 

**Embers**

You said I smelt of smoke  
So I chewed on sugar cubes  
You lit a fire

 

**Joseph**

Spinouts  
Ugly pinch  
Hard leather  
Ripping gravel  
Booming engine  
Coughing dust  
Eat dirt  
Smoldering tar

A metal lion roar  
A clanking broken score  
You held the beasts  
Mouth agape  
So we could chase the sunset

 

**Cheap hit**

I can be sure now  
You had me in your sights  
Before we even met I was a target  
It was efficient, knife to my neck  
"hand over your lungs"  
I dumped them, my heart and my guts for good measure  
I didn't expect them to be your idea of treasure

 

**Caution Tape**

Dragging a pen  
I make the blueprints  
You hold them up with scrutiny  
"Have you no self control?"  
I laugh, that's rich from you

I hand you a gun  
It butterflies open in your hand  
Oil flys  
The hammer slips in place again  
"This old thing?"  
I gesture to your belt of blades  
Your turn to laugh

I yell with hands  
Too loud to talk we sign  
Someone falls in a bloom of gore  
"When did you-"  
Another blade flies  
We run hand in hand  
I don't know who's chuckling


	3. A Defense of Knife by Hand

You told me once  


"I never look back"  


So I stood in your path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final poem had to be posted separately because it was too special to me


End file.
